Doing Time
by Nicole Phoenix
Summary: This is the first in my Tales From Lardner series. It follow a younger Vern Schillinger through a four year term in Lardner State Correctional (the other prison they speak of on the show.)
1. Disclaimer and Vern Bio circa 1976

Disclaimer- OZ, Lardner, Chris Keller and Vern Schillinger are property of HBO and Tom Fontana.

They owned all legal rights to these properties.

Prisoner #76S660

Vernon Joseph Schillinger

Convicted January 13, 1976 

Assault with a deadly weapon

Sentence: Four years; up for parole in two.

DOB: March 23, 1955

Group Affiliation: Aryan Brotherhood

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 180 lbs

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Tattoos: Lighting bolts on each bicep.

An eagle holding a sphere with a swastika inside on his chest.

Parents: Herrick and Emma Schillinger

Siblings: Greta Schillinger

Herrick Schillinger Jr.

Lance Schillinger

Miles Schillinger

About Vern:

Circa 1976, Vern is an normal guy, (considering he was ever normal!) He left home at seventeen to escape his father, Herrick. He enlisted in the Marines, which is where he stays until a few weeks before the beginning of Doing Time takes place.


	2. The Crime

_November 3, 1975_

_Vern began to worry. His sister, Greta, had left the house earlier that evening, but she hadn't returned. Him and his friend, Bobby, left in search of her. _

_"Greta, Greta." they yelled, as they drove throughout the city. _

_Suddenly, they heard a young woman scream._

_Greta was his first thought. Vern and Bobby ran toward the voice. It was Greta. Some black guy had her pressed against the wall in an alley, raping her. Vern didn't ask questions, he began to level the man with punches. The man recovered quickly and tossed Vern against the brick wall. He, then, picked up a brick and smashed Vern in the face with it. The blow had such brute force that Vern was knocked to the ground, his mouth bleeding and his jaw broken. He recovered, pissed off and embarrassed. Vern grabbed the guy and smashed his head into the wall. Filled with rage, he found a lead pipe and beat the hell out of the man. The only thing that stopped him was Greta crying, scared that he must have killed the man._


	3. The First Day

January 17, 1976

Vern looked about the prison. It was large building, for the likes of it, they seemed to be renovating because he could smell fresh paint.

_Oww! Stupid wires! _he thought nursing his sore mouth.

"Hey, you Schillinger?!" a female officer barked at him.

He nodded slowly, so as not to rip his gums. He studied her for a moment. He could tell she wasn't fully white, possibly part Spic or a full blood Pole. She definitely wasn't Aryan, that's for sure. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as he was. Her hair and eyes were brown. He rubbed his cheek again.

"Well, you retarded or something? Get your ass over here!" she hissed.

_Snotty ass bitch! _

Vern pulled himself up off the bench he was sitting on. That woman was staring at him so hard, her stares were burning holes through him. It made him uncomfortable.

_Jeez, if stares could kill..._

"Aryan imbecile!" Vern could hear the officer say as he got closer.

He finally got up to the officer.

"Finally! Look, this is your sponsor. Mickey Holt meet Vern Schillinger. Mickey'll show you to your cell."

Vern looked him over. He was built. He had one of the stupid beetles haircuts. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were the same shade of blue Vern's were. He finally shook Mickey's hand.

"Nice to meet ya. Don't mind Officer Dias. She's naturally bitchy!" Mickey responded "What up with the whole silence routine?"

Vern pointed to his cheek.

"Oh. Mouth wired shut, sounds painful!" Mickey replied. "Well, you need anything I'm in the cell across the corridor."

Vern nodded and stepped it to his cell.

_Lovely, I get to spend the next four years in this fuck hole._


	4. So Far So Good

January 19, 1976

Vern was adjusting to how things work in Lardner. It was actually pretty simple; there were only a few rules. Any idiot could follow them. 1: Do what you're told, 2: Keep your cell spotless, and, the most important, 3: DON'T TALK BACK TO THE OFFICERS. They'll slap the shit out of you for talking back. He learned very quickly. Although at the moment talking back wasn't really an issue! He also learned that Mickey was very talkative, but so far Mickey and the rest of the Aryans were the only people willing to talk to him, which was fine with him.

Nobody really bothered him, except for that bitchy officer he met when he first arrived at Lardner. He could figure out for the love of him why she hated him so much. She was forever picking at him. Normally, if he could talk, he'd cussing her out, cop or not. Then there was the nigger, Moses Rinehart. He was always calling him names like Cracker and boy. He did, however, pick back one of his favorite hobbies, reading. Currently, he was in the middle of The Outsiders. He began reading it once before, but his father, Herrick, took it from him and burned it. He said that it was just a stupid book about some stupid Spic kids.

Herrick was never really proud of anything Vern did. Vern always seemed to be the subject of his beatings. So, of course, when Vern turned seventeen, he joined the Marines, as his older brothers, Herrick jr. and Lance did. He'd just got done serving his four years, before he got sent to Lardner. When he joined the Marines, he left behind two younger siblings, his sister Greta and his brother Miles. Miles left home six months before Vern returned, probably joined the Marines like the rest of them did. Greta stayed, though. As bad as treated the rest of them, he treated Greta the worst. Vern thought at one time that Herrick might have been molesting Greta, but he never asked or said anything in of be slapped or something like that.

Herrick hadn't been to the trial or visited since he'd been at Lardner. Nathaniel, Greta, his mother, and his wife Martha had came to visit within the past two days though. Nate brought him the latest issue of MAD magazine and a pack of smokes, which were of no use seeing as his jaw was wired shut. He appreciated the thought just the same though.

Between having his head stuck in a book, most of his time was consumed by Mickey telling him his life story. Mickey's story was an interesting one to say the least. He was just a little bit older than Vern. He'd grown up in Holland, Michigan and graduated from high school there. He got accepted to Northwestern University in Illinois, but college life wasn't as exciting as people made it out to be, so he dropped out after only two semesters. He joined the Navy after that and served his three years. He got married to his high school sweetheart and they moved out of Michigan. After a night of drinking and shooting pool with some friends, Mickey got into a fight with a guy outside the bar and beat him within an inch of his life. So that's how Mickey landed in Lardner.

Vern was going stir crazy, otherwise. Alone half of the day, in pain from the stupid wires. All there was to do was play poker, watch television, work out, or sleep. The food wasn't exactly dinner at the Ritz. It didn't really matter, he could barely eat anyways.


End file.
